


Little Alfred.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, aethelwulf is annoyed, king ecbert plots evilly, little alfed is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: the story of what happened on the journey to Rome.





	1. Chapter One - Why Are We Going To Rome ?

****

**Chapter One : Little Alfred.**

 

Aethelwulf watches as his son holds hands with the priest looking scared as they walk towards him in the camp they'd set up in the forest.

The little boy lets go of the priest's hand and runs over to him sitting down on the log next to him.

Aethelwulf huffs in irritation as a passing soldier farts and the smell wafts in his direction.

The little boy is looking up at the stars once Aethelwulf redirects his gaze back onto him.

He readjusts his hood around his head sheltering himself from the cold.

He beckons Alfred towards him.

The boy stands up and gets closer to him Aethelwulf assesses his attire before taking a blanket from his pack and wrapping it around little Alfred's shoulders taking the little boys hands and warming them between his own.

The priest is conversing with a soldier about different places they will encounter on their journey to Rome.

Aethelwulf can hear their conversation but he doesn't join in, he's more concerned with how cold little Alfred is right now.

He thinks about his other son at home being raised with Magnus as they travel to Rome he's angry that his father pulled this little stunt on them but he knows he has to look after this young boy even though he is Athelstan's child.

The little boy looks more like his mother in his opinion as he surveys the little boy who is hugging the blanket close to his body.

He pulls the boy into his arms keeping him warm from the chill of the night, the little boy turns his face to hide in the fabric of Aethelwulf's cloak to shield himself from the cold. "I wanna go back to mummy" the little boy says.

Aethelwulf nods "me too little guy , me too".

 

 

The fire crackles merrily in front of Aethelwulf as he cradles the young boy in his sleep close to his body to keep him warm he stays awake not knowing if its a good idea to go to sleep or not tonight.

The little boy wakes to hear his step father whispering quietly to the priest that was travelling with them.

The priest nods before walking to another part of their small camp.

Aethelwulf ruffles the little boys hair "go back to sleep Alfred were not leaving here ...yet".

The little boy goes back to sleep.

The little boy wakes to a rocking motion and opens his eyes to see the priest striding down the road with most of  the others in their little group he glances at the person who is carrying him it's his step father Aethelwulf.

Aethelwulf is humming softly as he walks down the road with the group of pilgrims.

The little boy stares up at him for quite some time eventually Aethelwulf breaks the silence "what's wrong Alfred ?"

"are you not tired ?"

He shrugs.

"No I am not. why would I be tired ?"

"you look tired and you've carried me" .

"I haven't been carrying you for long we set off from camp about an hour ago as for the looking tired bit I cant help that , does that satisfy your questions or do you have more ?".

The little boy scratches his nose then he nods up at Aethelwulf.

He huffs a laugh.

" is that nod a yes I have more questions or a yes I'm satisfied no more questions ?"

The boy ponders this for a few moments before saying "I have more questions ...."

Aethelwulf grins.

" well then ask away it's going to be a long journey for all of us....."

The soldiers travelling with them are setting quite the pace on the road to Rome they're almost at the ferry point from England to France, they get on the ferry over to France with young Alfred holding onto Aethelwulf's hand tightly staring at the water and edging closer to him away from the edge of the ferry.

Aethelwulf runs his free hand through the little boys short hair it seems to have a rather calming effect on him.

He gets the feeling that something is going to happen when they are in Rome or perhaps something his father has in store for them he dreads to think what it may be.

 They arrive in France the next day with the whole group getting visibly excited at the prospect of going to Rome to see the beauty see the magnificence that is Rome as well as absolve themselves of sins.

Aethelwulf gets off the ferry with his step son following the rest of the group with a handful of the soldiers staying near himself and the boy dressed as pilgrims so as not to arouse suspicion.

Young Alfred is trying to remember if he ever did anything to upset his grandfather that warrants this trip to Rome but he can't.

He wonders if he should ask his step father Aethelwulf but then he changes his mind he'd already asked him so may questions yesterday he doesn't want to push his luck.

The priest is conversing with a young monk they met upon the road who tells them of  a local lord who does not like the English especially English pilgrims he tells them to be wary of this man.

Aethelwulf upon hearing this huffs and grabs onto Alfred s hand wary of leaving him out of his sight.

 A passing soldier is doing a head count before they head off again.

A middle aged man In their group walks alongside the prince and his step son.

He talks to Aethelwulf telling him he'd been to Italy before in his youth with his father who'd been a travelling mercenary. he arches an eyebrow at this man.

" really? what was it like ? it was quite an adventure in my eyes but my father was always worried about me when I tended to wander away had a habit of that when a pretty girl used to walk on by if you catch my drift".

The prince nods grinning at the middle aged man as his step son looks puzzled for a moment before piping up "why would you wanna walk with a girl...girls are boring they don't like to play the joust..".

He mutters when he sees the two men struggling to contain smiles on their faces.

" what ?" he asks eyeing them suspiciously.

Aethelwulf ruffles his hair.

"girls are not boring, your mummy's not boring now is she ? she even paints does she not ?"

the boy nods "she does".

" I'm pretty sure if you asked around one of the girls will play the joust with you".

"You'll never know if you don't ask son".

" so when we come back I should ask one of the girls to pretend joust ?"

" yes".

"what if she doesn't want to ?"

"well keep on asking until one of them says yes" .

"but don't ask the same girl repeatedly you might make her angry".

 


	2. Chapter Two - France.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interesting details of their journey through the regions of France.

****

**Chapter Two - France.**

 

little Alfred wanders through the rough terrain of the forest with his Father behind him. They can hear a group of farmers children in a nearby field laughing at something the smallest in their group of harvesters has done wrong, he sounds rather upset they're making fun of him but even though athelwulf listens intently with his hand resting on his dagger at his hip he needn't worry the children don't seem to wander from their field he can understand most of what they're saying but his French is rather rusty now he understands why his father always insisted upon keeping up with his lessons with languages it is of vital importance as you travel in unfamiliar territority. The priest is ahead of them with a soldier dressed up as a novice monk for safety's sake. 

The sun streams through the trees on either side of little Alfred as a light breeze wafts through the trees bringing on the scent through the air of cattle grazing nearby as well as the scent of fresh cut harvest foods.

Alfred scratches his neck before yawning quietly knowing he can't make much noise in this country for some reason he tries to remember why but it escapes him.

the heat is irritating him as he continues to walk through the cool shade of the trees of the forest he badly wants to take off his cloak but he's not too sure if he should. 

Athelwulf catches up to him noticing he's looking a little annoyed over something.

"What's wrong ?"

"I wanna take off my cloak, it's too hot father" he complains quietly.

Aethelwulf takes his cloak from him stowing it in his pack on his back. "There is that better little man ? "

 He swings his arms around before stretching his arms then he nods, he leans against Aethelwulf's leg feeling rather tired over all the walking they've done today.

He doesn't ask but Aethelwulf just picks him up knowing the little boy has physical limits just like any one else on this little pilgrimage. He sighs.

" We'll be there soon I promise and then we can go back home to mummy and Aethelred how's that ?"

" Grandpa too he'll be there".

little Alfred seems rather annoyed over this.

 "Hmm" Aethelwulf nods feeling more than a bit annoyed at his father putting them both at peril by sending them to Rome but not wishing to voice his thoughts knowing that little Alfred could repeat it back to anyone not that he would try to get him into trouble but you can't be too careful in Aethelwulf's mind. 

they've travelled quite a distance today since they left the ferry so they camp for the night in a dense forest. the priest is teaching a soldier to write his name in the dirt with a broken tree branch while two other soldiers watch with interest. Alfred is sitting in Aethelwulf's lap throwing little stones into the campfire with a scowl on his face.

"have I upset grandfather somehow ?"

"no, you haven't. why are you scowling Alfred ?"

"he's making me go as punishment and I wanna know why ..."

Aethelwulf sighs.

he glances warily around them to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation satisfied he answers him.

"listen up son, you're not being punished and neither am I. we are going to Rome for a pilgrimage it is not a punishment".

"do you understand ?"

Alfred nods.

the priest is still teaching the soldiers their letters and words in the dirt and Aethelwulf leaves them to it not wanting the priest around them anymore than he should be he scratches his beard scruff as he thinks how long the journey back from Rome will be.

Alfred falls asleep in his lap exhausted from this leg of the journey to Rome.

Aethelwulf has lain back on the floor pulling Alfred to his side wondering if this trip is indeed a punishment maybe not for Alfred but maybe for him for being with Princess Kwentriff in the past. though how his father found out is no mystery to him not like he hasn't got spies everywhere now is it....

he muses no more about it as he falls asleep keeping his arms wrapped around little Alfred to keep him warm through the night.

 

 


	3. Chapter three - from Germany to Italy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last leg of the pilgrimage journey.

**Chapter three - from Germany to Italy.**

 

There was an old sailor by the name of Ricardus in their pilgrimage group going to Rome to absolve the sins of his dead wife she died during childbirth but the child still lived according to Ricardus his sister was raising him as he was telling his story to Aethelwulf the young prince caught the unmistakeable whiff of grain alcohol on his breath he figured the man might've also been going to try and cure his addiction to the drink but he didn't voice it.

He felt pity for the man to lose his wife to childbirth he really did but he could do nothing but give his sympathy.

When they camped that night in a grassy field in Germany the old sailor started to sing a song.

According to the soldier Marcus masquerading as a novice monk it was know as a sea shanty , by the name of lowlands away a rather heartfelt song about a man that dreams of his dead lover visiting him.

** Lowlands away sea shanty. **

**I dreamed a dream the other night.**

**lowlands, lowlands away me john.**

**my love she came, dressed all in white.**

**lowlands away.**

 

**I dreamed my love came in my sleep.**

**lowlands, lowlands away me john.**

**her cheeks were wet, her eyes did weep.**

**lowlands away.**

 

**she came to me at my bedside.**

**lowlands, lowlands away me john.**

**all dressed in white, like some fair bride.**

**lowlands away.**

 

**and bravely in her bosom fair.**

**lowlands, lowlands away me john.**

**her red, red rose, my love did wear.**

**lowlands away.**

 

**she made no sound, no word she said.**

**lowlands, lowlands away me john.**

**and then I knew my love was dead.**

**lowlands away.**

 

**then I awoke to hear the cry.**

**lowlands, lowlands away me john.**

**oh watch on deck.**

**oh watch, ahoy.**

**lowlands away.**

 

And with that a soldier perches on the floor next to him and talks with him, this soldier is in his 30 - 40s.

He calms the old sailor who seems to have unshed tears in his eyes.

Aethelwulf looks away and holds his son close not wanting to witness the man's grief anymore.

The old sailor has a rather powerful voice no doubt from years of shouting on board ships and singing sea shanties it even carries across their small camp when he begins to laugh at something the soldier has said to him.

The soldier delighted he's helped this man a little calls over a few of the younger soldiers dressed up as pilgrims in disguise they all bring their packs over and sit down with the old sailor and the wise soldier he must be their leader as he seems to be ordering them about on the trip most of the time other days they just kind of follow an unspoken routine from years of training.

Yet another song strikes up this time it's a young soldier who starts to sing he seems rather unsure at first but the soldier in charge nods at him enthusiastically as he's seated next to the old sailor who listens with a toothy grin on his face, his tears now gone.

 

**fish in the sea shanty.**

 

**chorus: and it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys.**

**when the wind blows, we're all together, boys.**

**blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,**

**jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes.**

 

**up jumps the eel with his slippery tail,**

**climbs up aloft and reefs the top sail.**

 

**chorus: and it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys.**

**when the wind blows, we're all together, boys.**

**blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,**

**jolly sou'wester , boys, steady she goes.**

 

**and then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth,**

**saying, "you'll eat the dough boys, and I'll eat the beef !"**

 

**chorus: and it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys.**

**when the wind blows, we're all together, boys.**

**blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,**

**jolly sou'wester , boys , steady she goes.**

 

**up jumps the whale , the largest of all, "if you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall".**

 

**chorus: and it's windy weather , boys, stormy weather , boys.**

**when the wind blows, we're all together, boys.**

**blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,**

**jolly sou'wester , boys, steady she goes.**

 

Thoroughly winded from the song the young soldier plops down onto his pack next to another young soldier who claps him on the back and another reaches over and messes up his shorn hair.

He tries to shrug away from him but he ends up being wrestled to the ground while all the other young soldiers mess up his hair. his hair now looks like he's been the victim of a very windy day.

Aethelwulf has since fallen asleep with Alfred held close to his body.

his warm breath ghosting across Alfred's cheek the little boy is still awake and he wants to get out of his step father's grip but he knows he can't.

He's  in a strange country and anything can happen so he tries to go back to sleep.

Alfred wakes to the sound of the soldier Marcus dressed as the novice monk haggling over price with a trader that is travelling with them to Rome.

He glances around his father is prepping some food for them near the campfire, the priest is chatting to the old sailor and the soldier in charge of the other soldiers , some soldiers are on guard duty of their small camp, while two of the soldiers are writing their names in the dirt with some sticks they found on the ground.

One of them seems to be confused when he scratches out what he's written and tries to remember how to write his name the other soldier with him shows him he's forgetting one of the letters.

He corrects his mistake.

After a while they get called to report for duty and they scratch out their names in the dirt, yet again.

He lays back down when his father walks over to him "eat up Alfred we have a long day ahead of us".

Their group of pilgrims eventually gets going on the road to Rome once more and Alfred is clutching on to his step father's hand rather tightly.

the days pass rather quickly in Alfred's opinion it's when they reach the outskirts of Rome he looks up to his father who has not trimmed his beard in quite some time.

"we're here ? this is Rome ?"

the old sailor Ricardus nods as he stands next to Aethelwulf .

"yupp lad , this be Rome don't look so scary now does it ? "

he winks at him before grinning a toothy smile at him. Aethelwulf is relieved they've finally made it in one piece now comes the hard part visiting the pope to absolve them of their sins.

he sighs.

little Alfred wanders away from him in the market and he nearly has heart failure once he's lost sight of him.

the old sailor Ricardus wanders over to a stall and points down little Alfred is looking at an aged old woman with a scar on her right cheek who seems to be selling hats and cloaks of a fine range and variety.

Alfred pesters him into buying him a straw sun hat the old lady seems rather glad to be rid of it Ricardus tries to hide his amusement at Aethelwulf's sighing but fails.

the young priest in their pilgrimage group beckons them over he's conversing with a man in red and silver armour.

he seems to be the guard from the Vatican city itself.

apparently it's not far.

he beckons them to follow him their small group does with Alfred not letting go of his fathers hand for even a second knowing that if he did he would be lost in a matter of seconds.

they are brought into a small stone enclosure where there are even more guards it seems to be some sort of training facility for them.

they march on through to enter a large  circular stone  courtyard surrounded by many buildings they are escorted to a decent enough sized building that has a handful of young monks there , waiting it seems.

" but for what ?" Aethelwulf muses to himself.

he doesn't have to wait long .

they separate their group into groups of three or four people, taking them to the underground baths.

Aethelwulf smirks they must all reek to the high heavens, either that or he supposes you must have a bath to enter the holy city itself.

 he shrugs to himself as he Alfred and Ricardus are left to bathe themselves in a small square bath.

the others must be getting a similar treatment he thinks as he scrubs Alfred's back and neck with soap before applying some to himself he makes a lather of some soap and applies it to his sons head telling him to dunk his head a few times to get rid of it he does the same for himself.

Ricardus struggles to haul himself out of the baths and a young monk appears out of nowhere and helps him out he gives him fresh clothes to change into and disappears again.

"how do they do that ?" Alfred asks in curiosity.

Ricardus  chimes in "they've had years of practice young lad" as he rubs his aged body vigorously with the towel before donning the clean clothes and perching himself on the bench.

eventually as Alfred and Aethelwulf are almost finished washing up they leave the baths to dry themselves off a young monk arrives with fresh clothes for them as well.

he helps up Ricardus who seems rather tired.

Alfred holds onto his fathers white robe feeling even more on edge as they leave the bathhouse and walk down a lot of corridors Ricardus asks the young monk if he could sit for a while to rest himself .

the monk hesitates before beckoning over a Vatican guard he whispers something to him who just nods and apologises to the old sailor before picking him up effortlessly and carries him with little effort striding ahead of them.

Aethelwulf looks to the young monk for an explanation "we've seen his kind before , not long left looking to rid themselves of their sins before they die, don't worry he's in good care , Carmine has a good deal of experience in these matters don't worry he shall be absolved of all sin he will be alright".

Alfred isn't listening to what they're saying he's looking down the corridor to see where they're going there's a group of red robed men up ahead of them.

the young monk escorts them past this room of red robed men they don't seem to give them any notice it seems.

they enter a large entrance hall where all the other pilgrims from their group are there except for the leader of their soldiers.

"where's my man at arms ?" he asks the young priest from their group .

" he's with Ricardus" he responds with in a whisper.

the young priest hands Alfred his straw hat to put on which he does.

he is beckoned forward by the pope he looks back to his father before he walks towards the pope .

Aethelwulf nods encouragingly at him and he speeds up his walk to make up for looking back at his dad.

his heartbeat speeds up as he nears the old man dressed in white and gold robes sat on a throne in front of him, he rises.

he smiles down at Alfred, blesses him ,absolves him of all his sins and then he whispers something to him as he turns to look at the assembled people in the room with him.

the pope tells him to "get rid of the priest".

little Alfred is confused for a moment before he grins over at his father.

Aethelwulf beams up at him.

the ceremony ends and with that the other pilgrims file in order to be blessed and absolved of their sins.

the pope tells Alfred "he can go back to his father now" he all but runs back down the aisle to his father forgetting he's not supposed to do that in a church.

there are a few of the senior priests looking on with disapproving scowls at this type of behaviour but they say nothing.

the pope just laughs as he does.

Aethelwulf picks him up in a bear hug.

"well done , Alfred".

eventually he has to put him down so he can go up and be absolved of all his sins and be blessed too so Alfred stands next to Marcus the soldier dressed up as a novice monk yet again.

once Aethelwulf returns to Alfred he has a rather grim set to his mouth before he schools his features once again.

"the pope musta said the same thing to him" Alfred muses to himself as he leans against his father's leg looking up to the ceilings paintings.

he's fascinated by all the colours and people up above him.

Marcus doesn't seem to notice them even though there are murals on the walls they pass now as they return to the bathhouse to collect their belongings before they get a hot meal in them before resting for tomorrow's journey back home to England.

they have to wait for all the pilgrims to come with them anyways.

the last thing Aethelwulf sees before he goes to sleep is little Alfred curled up against his side in his sleep growling in his sleep his left leg twitching as if he's trying to run from something in his dreams.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a multiple chapter story.


End file.
